


Dumb Dumb

by jercydee



Series: Haikyuu!! NaNoWriMo 2018 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Background Poly, Confessions, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo, Polyamory, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee
Summary: NaNoWriMo Day 6: SongficIt’s infuriating, really, how stupid Tobio feels.Tsukishima is the most annoying person he knows. He might be even more annoying than Shouyou, which is terrifying on a whole different level.Tobio may like Tsukishima, but that doesn't mean he'senjoyingit.A songfic based on Dumb Dumb (Japanese Version) by Red Velvet, which is an expanded version of a ficlet I wrote inthis shuffle challenge. Main focus is on KageTsukki, but includes background poly-first years (specifically TsukkiYama and KageHinaYachi). Takes place when the first-years are second-years.





	Dumb Dumb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Karasuno Music Shuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537043) by [jercydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jercydee/pseuds/jercydee). 



> This thing too _way_ too long to heckin finish so at this point I'm just throwing it into the void because I do not care anymore /o\
> 
> Exceptional hugs, kisses, and gratitude to [Jess](http://karasunovolleygays.tumblr.com) for the beta and ass-kicking ~~(I hope I got all the epithets now???)~~ , shout-out to [Vee](http://omgrandomwords.tumblr.com) for throwing ideas at me, and general thank yous to Stream Team for always listening to me bitch.
> 
> English translation of Dumb Dumb from [here](http://kimonobeat.tumblr.com/post/175650947885/red-velvet-lyrics-dumb-dumb-japanese-version). All other mistakes are my own.

Tobio finally notices, hilariously, at the Spring Interhigh when they’re arguing about the new quick they’ve been developing. Tsukishima had missed Tobio’s set, now furious that Tobio accused him for being at fault.

 **_It’s late but here I am, sighing by myself  
_** **_Look what you’ve done, you’ve got my heart going crazy, oh_ **

“I don’t need a pinpoint toss!” Tsukishima yells. “I’m not Hinata!”

Tobio is well aware of this fact, but he’s too proud to admit it, so he stands his ground, glaring at Tsukishima with a pout.

“Just –” Tsukishima growls, and Tobio notices his fists clenching at his side. “Just fucking toss it to me the way I keep telling you!”

“I know you keep telling me, because you won’t stop _screaming_  in my ear about it!”

“Because it’s the only way you’d ever _listen_ , genius!”

“ _Hey!_  Quit it!” Tobio whips his head around to see Tanaka-san yelling at them and stomping over. He tries pushing the two of them apart, but Tobio strains against his senpai’s palm, chest puffing out. He notices that Tsukishima does the same, and Tobio bares his teeth in a snarl. ****

 **_Baby baby baby baby baby  
_** **_You play me play me play me play me play me_ **

They always get like this: in each other’s faces if they ever want to make any progress. It’s different than when Tobio argues with Shouyou. With Shouyou, their bickering is more settled, now an almost comfortable banter about dumb things all the time. But with Tsukishima, Tobio is always on his toes, ready to push back at Tsukishima’s quick wit. Sometimes, their conversations can even be playful.

Unfortunately, in this case it means they’re chewing each other out in the middle of a match.

“I said _quit it!_ ”

The angry tone in Tanaka’s voice forces them to pause. That, and the vice-captain’s fists clenching into their uniforms.

“Keep it off the court or you’ll be benched for the rest of the season,” he warns in a low voice.

Tobio looks back at Tsukishima, who frowns at him before glaring away.

“ _Fine._ ”

They all reposition themselves on the court. Wakatani serves the ball, and Nishinoya easily receives it, volleying it to Tobio with precision. Tobio calculates the odds in the split second the ball soars in the air.

He frowns; he _hates_  when Tsukishima’s right. He takes one look at the shithead, who answers with a nod.

Tobio sets the ball high, arching just behind the net. Tsukishima easily spikes the ball at an angle, and the crowd roars when the ref calls it as in.

“See?” Tsukishima says in a sweet, deeply sarcastic voice. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

“ _Piss off._ ”

Tobio walks away, but while he does sneaks a glance at Tsukishima. He has a triumphant smirk plastered across his face, but instead of supreme annoyance Tobio feels a flicker of fondness.

He brushes off the blush creeping up his cheeks as exhaustion from the game.

 **_Your sparkling gaze has me so dizzy  
_** **_My calm and collected intuition’s nowhere to be found, oh_ **

Later that very game, Tobio notices it again. It’s a tight match against Wakutani, but Karasuno pulls through with a 28-26 win. They use the quick that Tobio begrudgingly agrees to, hollering with his senpai when it lands in Wakatani’s court for Karasuno’s winning point.

Tobio gives Tanaka-san a double high-five, then he looks at Tsukishima, who wears a pleased grin on his face, eyes alight with satisfaction.

“Yo,” Tobio says, offering a raised palm.

Tsukishima’s smile drops, but he lifts a hand to match Tobio’s.

 **_Baby baby baby baby baby  
_** **_You crazy crazy crazy crazy crazy_ **

Tobio hits Tsukishima’s hand with a satisfying _smack!_  and when their sweaty palms meet Tobio feels an electrifying shock. He almost gasps, but manages to rein in it when their hands separate.

Tsukishima moves on to high-five Yamaguchi, leaving Tobio to stare at his open palm with confusion.

* * *

They’re all in the clubroom dressing back into their school uniforms, except Shouyou’s already finished changing and heading towards the door.

“I’m _really_  sorry!” Shouyou whines. “Really, Tobio, we’ll go together next time, I promise!”

Standing in front of his cubby, Tobio rolls his eyes, waving his boyfriend away. “Yeah, sure, just go get your sister now.”

Shouyou gives him another distressed look but nods nonetheless. He pecks Tobio on the cheek before yelling goodbye to everyone and running out the clubroom. After Shouyou leaves, the other members begin to file out in groups, leaving Tobio and Tsukishima left to lock up as per the third year’s orders.

 **_I’m like a mannequin  
_** **_Just looking at you turns me into a cringe-y mess_ **

Tobio sneaks a peek at Tsukishima standing in front of his own cubby, clad only in his tank top and black uniform pants. He’s even taller than he was last year, his gangly frame now more toned with wiry muscle. When he lifts his arms to slip on his pullover, the tank top bares a strip of milky pale skin just above his hips. Tobio immediately averts his eyes back to his belongings.

They continue to change their clothes in silence. Tobio is normally fine with saying nothing, used to Shouyou’s loud voice filling the space so he and Hitoka don’t have to. For some reason though, he doesn’t like the silence between him and Tsukishima, and feels compelled to say _something_.

He purses his lips, considering his options. He tries to think of how Shouyou flirts with him, how Hitoka approaches him, if there’s any way he can possibly emulate them to extend some sort of olive branch. He comes up empty except for the one thing he hates doing: complimenting Tsukishima.

 **_No one can stop me  
_** **_From dancing with awkward steps_ **

“Y-you did good today,” he mumbles. He says it so softly he almost hopes that Tsukishima doesn’t hear him.

“What was that?”

Tobio closes his eyes, gently leaning his forehead against the cubby shelf in front of him. He clears his throat when he looks up to meet the other boy’s gaze.

“I said, ‘You did good today.’”

Sometimes, it’s difficult to tell what Tsukishima’s thinking, but now Tobio can see every emotion that passes through his face: shock, doubt, annoyance, the tiniest bit of joy, more shock.

Eventually it settles into its usual smirk. “ _Well,_ ” Tsukishima croons, putting his hands on his hips, “the King himself is offering me a compliment. What, is it going to snow today too?”

Tobio glares at him, completely regretting everything. He turns back to his cubby with a huff.

“Whatever,” he grumbles. “Forget I said anything.”

Tsukishima chuckles. Tobio thinks he’s going to tease him more about being a “king” in that asshole-way he loves doing, but instead he’s met with silence. This time, Tobio doesn’t bother trying to fill it.

It’s not until the two of them exit the clubroom together, Tsukishima dutifully locking the door, that he whispers, “You too.”

* * *

He and Tsukishima are the only ones who show up in the library to study one afternoon. Normally all five of them would be together—often to tutor both him and Shouyou—but Yamaguchi apparently had to help Ennoshita-san with something, and Hitoka and Shouyou are nowhere to be found.

If Tobio had to guess, he thinks his partners are making out in some secluded, dusty corner; he has no idea if they’ll actually show up. ****

He doesn’t realize he sighs out loud at the thought until Tsukishima says, “What now?”

“Nothing,” he grumbles, scratching down random numbers onto his worksheet.

After a beat, Tsukishima says, “That’s wrong.”

Tobio glares up at him. “What?” ****

Tsukishima starts going off on a monotone rant about how he’s not going to give Tobio the answer, that Tobio should learn the material himself or else he’s not going to pass his classes again. Tobio hears none of it because he finds himself especially distracted by the way the sunlight filters through the library windows, casting Tsukishima in a partial glow. He looks back down at his homework, narrowing his eyes even more in hopes that his embarrassment doesn’t show.

**_I can’t help_ **  
**_My stiff facial expressions  
_ _Or the way I walk_**

When Tsukishima eventually finishes, Tobio huffs. “Whatever.” ****

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, dragging his chair closer to Tobio’s and coming into his space. Tobio, for some reason, is too stunned to stop it from happening.

“I am _not_  going to do your homework,” Tsukishima says defiantly, “but if we’re the only two people showing up today you should at least get _something_ through that thick skull of yours.” ****

Tobio can’t even bark out an annoyed reply because Tsukishima starts leaning over his worksheet. He’s so close that Tobio can feel the other boy’s body heat. He starts to write what looks like complete gibberish, none of which Tobio follows because his heart starts to race like he’s in the middle of a really good volleyball match.

**_Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb_ **

It’s really weird, to say the least, feeling like this around Tsukishima. Tobio doesn’t know what to make of it so he just continues to glare at Tsukishima’s pencil dancing across his worksheet.

Then he starts to explain what he did, his voice low and somewhat soothing, and Tobio tries to relax because he really should be focusing on his homework.

Somehow, after a particularly calm and understandable explanation, Tobio begins making his way through his problem set.

**_The drum of my heart_ **  
**_The giddy mood I’m in  
_ _They’re already out of my control_**

An hour later, Tobio slams his pencil onto the table with a _thunk!_ , raising his math sheet in the air like a trophy.

“I did it!” he says triumphantly, pushing out of his seat to stand up.

Somewhere in the distance, someone shushes him, and he blushes, taking a seat once more.

“Not yet,” Tsukishima deadpans and absolutely ruining his moment.

His hand reaches out for Tobio’s worksheet, and Tobio mumbles death threats under his breath before passing his homework to Tsukishima for corrections. He follows Tsukishima’s eyes rapidly running down the worksheet, and before long he looks up at him with a single brow raised.

“Well?”

Tsukishima hands his homework back. “Not bad, King, you finally did good for once.”

Tobio looks at him with a smug grin, chest puffing out with pride. He’s about to say something when Tsukishima cracks the tiniest of smiles.

Not a smirk either. An actual, genuine _smile._

And it’s directed at Tobio.

Tobio’s brain wipes out for the rest of the tutoring session. He barely notices when Hitoka and Shouyou eventually show up dishevelled and unkempt, matching blushes on their cheeks, because he’s too busy thinking about the way Tsukishima smiled at him.

**_Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb..._ **

The rest of his homework doesn’t get completed that afternoon.

* * *

Tobio twists his ankle funny during a practice match against Date Tech. It’s not bad enough to do any lasting damage, but he’s out for the remainder of the match. He’s left to pout on the bench with an icepack Hitoka hands him, their back up first-year setter subbed into the game. The kid’s not bad, Tobio knows, he just rather it’s _him_  on the court making the plays.

He claps his hands twice, calling out _Don’t mind!_  when the gigantic middle blocker ( _Aone-san,_  Tobio vaguely remembers) slams a spike in. The teams reset positions for Date Tech’s serve to some first-year Tobio doesn’t know the name of.

The serve messes up, hitting the top of the net, but Nishinoya-san manages to dive for the ball, saving it with his fingertips. The ball flies up at a weird angle towards Tanaka, leaving him no choice but to pass it poorly to Tsukishima.

 **_I dream about romance movies  
_** **_But you have me on the edge of my seat, oh_ **

Tobio expects Tsuksihima to bump the ball over the net, maybe hope that their opponent won’t try to pull any fast plays. Instead, he watches Tsukishima run up, sprinting towards the ball with what looks to be a hard swing. Tobio frowns, glaring at the court—it’s a shit pass (no offense to Tanaka-san), so he has no idea why Tsukishima would bother trying to spike the ball. Date Tech immediately backs up at Tsukishima’s run, calling out to watch for a hard receive.

 _What is this idiot doing?_  Tobio wonders.

Tsukishima jumps, arm swinging with rapid speed, only for his palm to lightly tap the volleyball.

“ _Feint!_ ” someone shouts, but it’s too late. The libero misses the ball.

 **_Baby baby baby baby baby  
_** **_You make me crazy crazy crazy crazy, yeah_ **

“NICE KILL, TSUKISHIMA!” everyone around him begins to yell, and despite himself Tobio hollers the praise along with his teammates.

Tsukishima catches his eye at Tobio’s cheers, flashing the tiniest smile, and he blushes. Before he knows it, the game restarts, ball passed to Hinata for his serve.

Tobio repositions himself on the bench once the next play begins. He didn’t even notice that he got out of his seat.

* * *

**_I’m like a mannequin_ **  
**_Just looking at you turns me into a cringe-y mess_**  
**_No one can stop me  
__From dancing with awkward steps_**

It’s infuriating, really, how stupid Tobio feels.

Tsukishima is the most annoying person he knows. He might be even more annoying than Shouyou, which is terrifying on a whole different level.

**_You make me crazy_ **  
**_Hold on a sec, I wasn’t expecting this  
_ _Things have been happening so fast since the day I met you_**

Tsukishima makes him feel exceptionally stupid; he cannot go a day without provoking him somehow; and he _literally_  looks down on him with every centimetre he has over Tobio. ****

Which is why Tobio is beyond frustrated with himself over his obviously growing crush. It’s the same way he felt—feels—about Shouyou, about Hitoka. He doesn’t know how he got into this ridiculous position, liking _another_  one of his teammates.

**_You see right through me, ready to start at a moment’s notice_ **  
**_Don’t know why I can’t read the vibe  
_ _The border’s so unclear_**

“Oi, Your Highness,” Tsukishima calls after him, and Tobio’s heart flutters at Tsukishima’s voice. He hates this _so_  much.

He takes a breath, looking over his shoulder to meet Tsukishima’s gaze. When their eyes meet, he can’t find any words to reply, somehow dumbstruck at how stupidly attractive Tsukishima looks when the light outside envelops him in a soft halo.

“Fine _,_ ” he snaps, pulling Tobio out of his thoughts, “don’t talk to me, but practice starts in five.” He leaves with the club door slamming shut behind him.

Tobio drops his head.

He doesn’t know how he’ll survive this.

**_I had my hopes up but you just keep teasing me_ **  
**_Boy, you can’t feel me_**  
**_I’m here next to you hesitating at your smile  
_ _And before I know it, I lose control_**

Practice goes by unbearably slow. Tobio is beyond relieved that he doesn’t make a fool out of himself by the time everyone breaks for free practice. He claims the net for himself so he can practice aiming while he sets.

Hitoka passes him a bunch of empty bottles when he asks for them, and after she sets them aside she leans up with her lips puckered. He meets her halfway and bends down for her to reach his cheek despite the fact he’s blushing hard. Receiving affection from both his partners is still weird for him, but it makes them happy, and he likes when they’re happy, so Tobio tries his best to let them dote on him.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, still flushed red.

Hitoka smiles at him in reply before walking away.

Tobio lines up the bottles by the net with practiced ease, and when he stands up he finds his girlfriend talking to Tsukishima at the sidelines. Hitoka easily catches his eyes and beams at him. Tsukishima just looks on with a straight face. ****

Then, it slowly morphs into his signature smirk.

Tobio wants to kiss the look right off his face.

 **_That was when I went numb  
_** **_You’ll be my sweet love_ **

His teammates continue to beam at him like twin suns illuminating a clear sky. Tobio turns away before he does something embarrassing like trip over the bottles he just lined up.

* * *

Shouyou and Yamaguchi are still in the baths, but Tsukishima is already in bed, fiddling with his phone with his headphones on.

Their sleeping mats are next to each other for training camp, and Tobio wants to die. He can easily ask Shouyou to switch places with him, but his idiot boyfriend is as bad as he is at picking up cues and will probably make a big scene asking why. Tobio can’t handle that tonight.

 **_Never apart, whether we’re asleep or awake  
_** **_Walking a fine line between loving and hating you_ **

He sucks up his anguish with a deep breath. He lies down, fluffing his pillow with a hard fist before tucking himself underneath his blanket. He pointedly turns his back to Tsukishima behind him when he pulls the covers up to his chin. Once he’s comfortable, he squeezes his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

“Good night to you too, King,” Tsukishima says, but the pet name carries none of its usual malice or annoyance. He mumbles it so quietly that Tobio almost misses it.

 **_I stand on my tiptoes with all my might  
_** **_But you treat me like a little kid again, oh_ **

Almost. He smiles.

“Good night.”

* * *

  ** _I_ _’m just like a robot_**  
**_Rigid because I need some oil_**  
**_My body won’t move  
_ _It’s almost like I’ve forgotten how to breathe_**

Everyday, the five of them have lunch together. Tobio and Shouyou usually wait for Hitoka outside of her class, then the three of them meet Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in their class since they can push their desks together.

Tobio lets his partners know he’s running late, telling them not to wait and that he’ll meet up later. He checks the time on his phone, and when he realizes he doesn’t want to waste more time, he goes into a brisk walk down the hallway.

Unfortunately (or not), for some reason Tsukishima is there too.

He catches the unmistakable backside of an unfairly tall blond, ears covered by trademark white headphones.

Tobio knows he often doesn’t have time alone with Tsukishima, and because his crush is clearly here to stay, he sucks in a deep breath and catches up to him.

“Tsukishima!” he calls, jogging to his side.

Tsukishima turns to look at him with ever-judgemental eyes, but he pulls back his headphones, resting them on his neck.

“What do you want?”

Tobio frowns, glaring up at him. “I just wanted to walk next to you—is that illegal?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, not offering anything more. Tobio grunts, looking away. _This was a stupid idea,_  he realizes.

“Well, what are you late for?” Tsukishima asks once they’re halfway to the classroom.

Tobio holds back a gasp, coolly answering, “Had to stay behind to talk to sensei.”

“About what?” Tsukishima furrows his brows at him. “You’re doing fine in your classes aren’t you? Or else all our tutoring is a waste.”

Tobio rolls his eyes. “I just had a question about the assignment, douchebag. I'm not failing.”

Tsukishima scoffs a laugh. “And isn’t that just a miracle?”

“Asshole.”

“Get better insults.”

“Maybe once you have better receives.”

“Shut up.”

They go back and forth in comfortable banter all the way to Tsukishima’s class, where their respective partners are waiting for them at their usual spot. Hitoka spots them first, waving them over.

“Tsukishima-kun! Tobio-kun!” she calls. “Over here!”

Tobio is a little sad to have their alone time end so soon. He slides into his seat with an internal sigh.

Usually, Shouyou and Hitoka like to sit next to each other; Tobio is fine sitting next to Yamaguchi opposite them; and Tsukishima takes the end seat at the short side of the tables. Today though, Tobio is pleasantly surprised when Tsukishima takes the seat next to him, making Yamaguchi scoot to the end where he normally sits.

**_I can’t help_ **  
**_My stiff facial expressions_**  
**_Or the way I walk  
_ _Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb_**

The other three give them knowing looks, but neither he nor Tsukishima say anything.

Tobio eats his bento with a blush on high on his cheeks.

* * *

Shouyou tells him to stop messing around with Tsukishima and ask him out already, so Tobio worries for almost a week trying to figure out how to confess to him.

Turns out it’s a waste because Yamaguchi and Tsukishima corner him after practice one day.

No one else is in the gym, aside from Hitoka and Shouyou discussing something at the entrance, and Tobio glares at his two teammates before him.

**_The drum of my heart_ **  
**_The giddy mood I’m in_**  
**_They’re already out of my control  
_ _Dumb dumb dumb dumb_**

“What?” he demands.

After a painful silence, Yamaguchi elbows Tsukishima in the side.

“ _Ow,_  Yamaguchi!”

“Not sorry, Tsukki,” he says. “Now tell Kageyama what you told me.”

Tsukishima glares at him. “You’re the worst boyfriend.”

“I am the _best_  boyfriend,” Yamaguchi clarifies, “and _you_  are avoiding the subject.”

The two of them return their attention back to Tobio with eerie coordination.

“You’re-you’re not that bad,” Tsukishima finally mutters, looking Tobio in the eyes. A blush blooms high on his cheeks.

Tobio frowns.  _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

“So?” He crosses his arms; he doesn’t have all day for this.

“He’s trying to say that he likes you,” Yamaguchi supplies with a grin.

Tobio’s stomach flips. “Oh.”

When he doesn’t add anything else, Tsukishima glares at him. “Is that all you’re going to say?”

“Well, yeah.” Tobio glares back. It’s not like Tsukishima said he liked him— _Yamaguchi_  was the one to translate things for Tobio, so what could he possibly reply?

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “Jeez, you suck at rejecting people.”

“And you suck at confessing.” He frowns, lip jutting out. “Besides, who said I was rejecting you?” He tilts his chin up defiantly, unfolding his arms to rest his hands on his hips.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes again. “Can you maybe not be a vague idiot?”

“Maybe you can learn to speak like a normal person.”

“That’s rich coming from you, Mr. I-Almost-Failed-English-Again.”

“Shut up, asshole!”

Tsukishima scoffs. “Maybe I should take my confession back.”

Tobio growls. “Was it even a confession? Yamaguchi was the one to say it for you.”

“Jeez, shut up and kiss already!”

Tobio doesn’t register Shouyou shouting because someone pushes him onto Tsukishima, and someone else pushes Tsukishima onto him, then they tumble into each other and their mouths meet in an awkward liplock.

 **_Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb  
_** **_Dumb dumb dumb dumb..._ **

They both gasp, eyes wide at the kiss, and Tobio immediately pushes himself away.

“Shit, sorry, I –”

Tobio doesn’t finish his sentence because Tsukishima cuts him off with another kiss—more purposeful, even softer. This time, Tobio sinks into it, eyes fluttering closed.

They break apart when Shouyou yells, “ _Finally!_ ”

Tobio whips around to scowl at him. “ _Dumbass!_  Did you push me onto him?”

Shouyou’s responding laughter when he runs away is all the answer Tobio needs. He’s about to pummel his boyfriend into next week when Tsukishima grabs his hand.

“So.”

“So?”

Tsukishima looks away from Tobio’s gaze to sheepishly stare at their joined hands. Tsukishima’s other hand scratches at his neck. It’s almost unbelievable how cute Tobio finds that.

“Are we dating or not?” he finally asks.

Tobio steps into his space, pressing his chest against Tsukishima’s. When the other boy finally looks at him he leans up to press their lips together.

“Yeah,” he whispers, “we’re dating.”

They break apart again because Yamaguchi starts cheering. Tsukishima doesn’t say a word before hunting down his freckled boyfriend, and Tobio smiles after them before sprinting away to teach his own idiot a lesson.

 **_Baby, dumb  
_** **_I must be... oh!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that time where the only thing I could write was songfic?? Apparently me neither /o\
> 
> Thank you for reading! Kudos give me life and comments will be handed a cookie<3
> 
> [NaNoWriMo profile](https://nanowrimo.org/participants/jercydee)  
> [Thesis Blog](https://jercythesiscrying2018.tumblr.com) / [Rebloggable version of this fic](https://jercythesiscrying.tumblr.com/post/182309911279/dumb-dumb-kagetsukki-g-4k)  
> [Main Blog](http://striveattemptfail.tumblr.com)


End file.
